Liasons Series Book 1: Dangerous Liasons
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Someone from Phoebes high school past comes back for revenge on something she didn't do. Can her sister save her in time. 1st story in a sequel
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Charmed. They are the property of Aaron Speeling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your reading enjoyment and my writting addiction... Enjoy **

_**

* * *

**_

**This is part one a two part sequel** ...

--- ----

_**1991:**_

_**Prue 21**_

_**Piper 18(almost 19)**_

**_Phoebe 15 (almost 16)_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Hey Phoebe did you hear the news?"

"Hey Chrissy. No what's up?"

"Ryan's going to juvey hall."

"Wow that is news. When?"

"As far as I know he's already gone."

"How long is he gone for?"

"The judge gave him 1 year there then, get this, he's going to prison after his 19th birthday."

"Wow they really threw the book at him didn't they?"

"Yeah they did."

Phoebe sat on the grass as her and Chrissy talked about Ryan. In some ways Phoebe was disappointed. Ryan had been her boyfriend for two years. They had just broken up before he got arrested for dealing drugs. Her sisters had not approved of him and neither had Grams, after all he was 3 yrs older then her. She knew that as soon as they found out they would just say 'I told you so.'

Their break up was not pleasant either. Phoebe broke up with him and Ryan didn't take it very well. Ryan was in Pipers class making him three years older then Phoebe. Her sister figured that he was only using her. A way to get at the younger kids to sell his drugs to. Phoebe had also started to figure this out. Especially after she had seen him with a girl from Pipers class. He had said it was nothing but Phoebe wasn't stupid so she dumped him. He got angry and hit her and she know then that it was over.

Now he was going to prison for selling drugs. Phoebe was relived that he was gone. Every since they broke up he had hassled her to get back together, but she wanted no part of his drug life. She tried that once and she nearly died. If Prue hadn't showed up when she did Phoebe could have very easily died that night. Phoebe had been at party with Ryan and they started in the drugs. At first it was just marijuana but then Ryan broke out the pills and cocaine. Phoebe had never tried Coke but Ryan had convinced her it was just like smoking up. So she tried it. It was soon after that that Prue came crashing through the door demanding to see her sister. She had a bad feeling about that night, and when Phoebe didn't come home in time for her curfew Prue went looking for her.

Prue took Phoebe to the hospital and got her stomach pumped. She ended up spending a night in the hospital and Grams was furious when she found out. It was not that long after that, that Phoebe had broken up with Ryan.

Now Ryan was going to prison for at least 5 years for dealing. They would've given him more but as he was still underage that was the most they could give him.

"So five years?" Phoebe clarified

"Yeah but I want you to be careful."

Phoebe looked confused. "Why me? I was never dealing drugs. Prue would definitely kick my ass. And probably turn me in herself."

"I don't mean from the cops Pheebs. I mean from them." Chrissy pointed over to a bunch of guys standing against the school fence. It was Ryan's gang.

"What's up with them, they all know that I broke up with Ryan, and that I'm now clean. It's kinda tough doing track and every other sport that I play when your stoned all the time."

"I know that, you know that and so does everybody else in school. But apparently Ryan made it perfectly clear that when he gets out he's looking for you."

"Why me?"

"He thinks you ratted on him. Apparently the cops knew stuff that only you and a few of his close pals over there would know. He knows it wasn't any of them so it must have been you."

"Whoa. I never talked to anyone. I broke up with him and I just wanted out."

"Just be careful Phoebe. You're my best friend and I don't wanna see anything happen to you."

"Thanx Chrissy, for the heads up."

"No problem. Look I gotta go. You take care. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see ya Chrissy. And thanx again."

* * *

The next few years at school went by smoother then Phoebe had thought they would. After the gang had graduated she never saw them again. And they had only approached her once during her remaining year in school. She ran into some of them on her way home after her last class one June. She was running late as it was, for she was going to get ready for her senior prom. As she rounded the corner a bunch of the gang were sitting there almost waiting for her. She had taken a deep breath and continued forward. Luckily for Phoebe though Prue had rounded the corner at the same time in her car and stopped and picked up her baby sister. One of them yelled out to her that she couldn't hide forever. Prue had pressed the statement but not to much as she didn't want to ruin her baby sisters' big day.

Phoebe had never told her sisters what Chrissy had told her about Ryan blaming her for getting arrested. All she had ever told them was that he was going to prison for 5yrs. It was a decision she one day would regret.

_**Ten years later, Present:**_

Walking down a street at night wasn't a very smart thing to do even for a witch. She had convinced herself that it would be ok, it wasn't that far. Besides it was such a beautiful night out she had to just get out and walk. Then as she rounded a corner she heard something behind her. Stopping and turning there was nothing there. Taking one more look around she continued on her way. Almost at her house she heard the sound again. She knew that someone or something was following her. "Who's there?"

Receiving no answer she turned again. As she stepped forward an arm grabbed her from behind and a hand placed over her mouth. She struggled but it was no use.

"This is for old times Phoebe and the hell that I went through."

Then Phoebe felt a sharp pain in her arm. Realizing what was happening she squirmed even more, trying desperately to get away. It was no use. What ever he had injected into her arm was starting to take effect. As she slowly went limp in his arms.

"**NOOOOO!**" Bolting up from her sleep Phoebe was covered in perspiration. She grabbed at her arm first checking to make sure that what she had seen was indeed a nightmare.

Prue came running into her sisters' room ready to send a demon flying. She and Piper had just got home form P3 and had been talking on the couch when they heard Phoebe scream.

"Pheebs it's ok we got you now." Prue said as she wrapped her arms around Phoebe and pulled her into a hug. Rocking her back and forth to get her to calm down.

As there was no demon in Phoebes room they assumed that she had a premonition or a nightmare. Both Prue and Piper knew from previous experience that they had to let Phoebe tell them on her own if they wanted her to make any sense. So they sat beside her and comforted the best that they could.

After a few minutes they had calmed her down some.

"Pheebs you ok now?" Prue asked with concern.

Phoebe had her head resting on Prues shoulder and was almost sitting in her lap. She just nodded her response to her sister as she tried to put together what she had seen.

"You wanna tell us what you saw honey?" Piper asked her gently

Phoebe just stayed where she was. Not moving from Prues arms. She knew there, nobody could ever hurt her. Piper didn't push it. She knew that Phoebe would tell them when she was ready.

Phoebe sat in Prues arms. She knew that she would have to tell her sisters eventually about what she saw. But right now she just wanted to feel safe. She could feel her eyes getting heavy as she slowly drifted back to sleep.

"Prue." Piper said as she pointed to Phoebe

Prue looked down at her sleeping sister. Carefully placing her back on her bed, both sisters kissed her good night and left her room.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Piper asked curiously

"I don't know. But when I held her she was shaking like a leaf."

"I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow. G'night Prue."

"Night Piper."

Prue changed and her big sister instinct kicked in. Making her way to Phoebes room she carefully crawled in behind her sleeping sister. Who, out of her own instincts, curled into her big sisters arms.

"Love you Prue." She said in her sleep

Kissing the back of Phoebe's forehead Prue answered back the same sentiment. "Love you too Pheebs."

Piper's heart also got the better of her and she too entered into Phoebe room. Seeing Prue tucked in with Phoebe snuggled up to her, she carefully got in the bed with her two sisters, gently placing her hand on Phoebes back so that she knew that she was there.

Soon all three were a sleep and all was peaceful. For now; until they found out about Phoebes nightmare or premonition.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Prue and Piper were having breakfast and waiting for Phoebe to come downstairs.

"Just don't push it Prue."

"Piper I won't and never do."

"Yes you do Prue and I saw you last night. I know that look."

"I'm just worried Piper. You can't tell me that you aren't?"

"No I can't. I saw the fear on her face last night. It scarred the crap out of me."

"Ok then. So we let her tell us. But if she resists we push: Gently." Prue insisted

"Agreed."

Phoebe woke up alone. _'Funny, I could have sworn that my crazy sister spent the night with me,'_ she thought. She recalled her nightmare from the night before and it sent a chill up her spine. _Who was that?_ She thought. Making her way to the shower she tried to think of who it could be that haunted her dreams the night before.

Phoebe quickly showered and changed for her early morning class. Making her way down the stairs of the grand Victorian Manor that she shared with her sisters, she headed into the kitchen. Bracing herself for the twenty questions that she knew would be coming her way. The only problem was she wasn't quite sure how to answer them.

"Morning sisters"

"Morning Pheebs. Sleep better last night?" Piper asked her

Looking up at her middle sister and then at her oldest. Who had yet to say anything. "Uh yeah thanx."

"Phoebe what happened?" Prue asked her.

Making her way to the counter Phoebe poured herself a cup of coffee. "I'm not sure actually. I'm still trying to piece ever thing together."

"Well when we came into your room you were soaking wet from perspiration and shaking like a leaf." Prue told her.

Sitting down with her coffee Phoebe couldn't look at either sister.

"Phoebe? Please tell us what you saw." Piper encouraged her baby sister.

"I'm not sure. I was walking along the sidewalk. I think I was walking home clas as was night and I heard something behind me. I turned and nothing. So I kept going. Then as I was almost home I heard it again. I called out and again nothing. Then suddenly someone grabbed me and stuck something in my arms. I think it was a needle. They said it was for old times." Phoebe was starting to shake a bit as she finished her story to her sisters.

Prue reached over and just held her hands in hers. "We'll figure this out Phoebe. We always do."

"So you think its demonic or human being?" Piper asked

"I'm not sure. It didn't seem like the kind of thing that a demon would do." Phoebe replied.

"Ok then so no late night walks for you, until we figure this out. Got it?" Prue told her sister in a tone that she would not be taking no for answer.

"Yes Prue."

"Phoebe I mean it."

"I know Prue." Phoebe replied a bit harsher then she had intended. "Look I have a class. Meet you guys at P3 later?"

"Done."

"I have a late shoot. But I should be there around 930."

"Ok then see ya. Love you." Phoebe said as she left the kitchen for her class

Prue and Piper just watched there sister leave the Manor.

"So now what?" Piper asked innocently

"We don't let her go anywhere at night alone for starters. And then we find out if this is demon related or just a bad person."

"Ok. I gotta go to P3. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah after my shoot. Keep an eye on her baby sister."

"Will do. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Phoebe had intended to meet Chrissy for lunch but because of the entire demon hunting lately she had going to the library instead. She had seen Chrissy earlier that day and explained that she would have to cancel lunch, but to meet her at P3 later that night. 

Chrissy and Phoebe had been best friends since grade school so Chrissy totally understood.

"Phoebe can I borrow your car though?"

"I don't know Chrissy. It's Prues. She'd kill me if she ever found out."

"Phoebe I just have to run over to the historical building downtown. I'll have it back before you know it."

"Ok but don't you dare tell Prue. She will so kick my butt."

"I thought you two got along now. Not like when we were in high school."

"Or before." Phoebe laughed, "We do. But I don't wanna start anything."

"Good point. Look I'll be back in an hour or less. Thanx Pheebs."

"Welcome."

Phoebe had been so lost in her books she didn't even realize what time it was, until the librarian had approached her regard the time. They close the library for an hour so that the staff could have dinner. It was then that Phoebe noticed the time.

_'Chrissy was supposed to be back hours ago'_ she thought._ 'Oh please let Prues car be ok. She will kill me.'_

Phoebe pulled out her cell and dialed Chrissy's cell number. After several rings and getting no answer she was starting to get worried. But now it was more for her friend then her sisters' car.

She called a cab and headed for the historical building downtown. When she arrived she spotted Prues car parked in the parking lot. _'What the hell?'_ Phoebe thought. "I'll kill her." She said to nobody. As she walked into the building she could see several police officers milling about. Not thinking much of it she approached the front desk.

"What's going on?"

"Oh some girl OD'd behind the building. Shame really. So young."

Phoebe looked at the receptionist in shock. Why would anyone want to end his or her life that way? Or better yet get involved in that kind of mess. "Do you know who?"

"No the police haven't said anything yet. But I think they suspect foul play."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Did you need anything? Were closing early tonight."

"Uh. No I was just looking for a friend."

"Ok then."

Phoebe started to look for Chrissy when she spotted Darryl. She had really gotten to know Darryl in the last few years. Ever since he had discovered their secret. And being a friend of Andy's help too. Darryl had always known that there was something different about the sisters three, when his partner was alive. It was soon after his death that all was revealed to him.

"Darryl."

Turning at the sound of his name by a familiar voice, Darryl turned around. "Phoebe. What brings you by here?" Looking at her with suspicion. He always got worried when he saw one the Halliwells at a crime scene. Figured that the death was supernatural related.

"I was looking for a friend actually. She was supposed to meet me at the library over two hours ago."

"So the body behind this building has nothing to do with you?"

"Not unless it's a she and her name is Chrissy Donaldson."

Darryl looked at Phoebe with a blank stare.

"Darryl what is it?"

"Phoebe your friend. Is she about 5'6" short blonde hair, blues eyes? Wearing jeans and brown leather jacket?"

Phoebe looked at Darryl confused. He had just described Chrissy. "Y...yeah. Why?" Phoebe asked shakily

"Phoebe I'm sorry. It may be your friend behind the building."

"No. Chrissy never did any drugs. Ever." She told him.

"Come on. Let's make sure." Darryl knew that there was a very good chance that the body in the alley was Phoebes friend but he still needed an ID on her, as there was nothing found on the body.

Darryl and Phoebe walked to the back of the building to where the body was still lying with the sheet over. Darryl motioned for someone to lift the sheet so that Phoebe could see the face. As soon as it was, Phoebe almost collapsed into Darryl's arms.

"No, no. Chrissy no." she sobbed

Darryl had the officer cover the body back up as he ushered Phoebe away. "Do you want me to call you sisters Phoebe?"

All she could do was nod. She was to scared as to what might come out of her mouth if she spoke. She wanted to be sick. Chrissy and her had been best friends forever it seemed. They had been there for everything in each others lives. From the first kiss to the first time, kindergarten to graduation. It was too much for Phoebe to deal with all at onceas she bent over and was sick, as she cried for her lost friend.

Darryl had driven Phoebe home and had one of the other officers bring Prues car behind them. Walking her into the Manor he settled her on the couch before he called one of her sisters. Phoebe had told him on the way home that Prue was out of town till that night on a photo shoot, so it was best to call Piper.

"P3.Piper speaking."

"Piper, its Darryl."

"Darryl what's up? Oh please don't tell me its demon related/"

"No, but it is Phoebe related. I just brought her home. Her friend Chrissy was found behind the historical building this afternoon. OD."

"Oh my God Darryl. How is she?"

"She's pretty shaken up. Look, I'm at the Manor now but I don't wanna leave her alone right now."

"Ok I'll call Leo. He can get there faster then I can, if not I'll be there in 15minutes. Can you wait that long?"

"Yeah that should be about good."

Piper quickly called Leo and explained what little she knew about Phoebe.

"Piper I'm sorry I have another problem. Can't you go?"

"I'm on my way now. I was just hoping that maybe you could sit with her until I got there."

"Sorry Piper. As much as I Love Phoebe I can't help you in this."

"It's ok Leo I understand." Kissing him quickly she ran out of the club and headed for home.

* * *

Darryl had managed to get Phoebe to sleep after she was sick two more times. Actually truth be known she had cried herself to sleep, he had just sat with her. She cried out for her sisters and for her lost friend. 

Phoebe was once again drawn into a nightmare. Only she was not the victim. She could see through the eyes of a person that she assumed was her friend's killer.

_He had watched her leave the historical building. As she made her way across the parking lot._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I came to say hi to an old friend."_

_"Well I was never your friend. So just leave." She turned and walked away_

_"Oh Chrissy, it's not you that I came to say hi to." he reached out and grabbed her arm_

_"What the hell do you want?" she yelled as she tried to pull her arm away from him_

_"Where's Phoebe at these days?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Oh you don't expect me to believe that do you? You two were pretty tight in school, along with, oh what were there names. Oh right, Colin and Steve?"_

_There was something in his eyes that told Chrissy that he was not messing around. __"I haven't heard from her in two years." She lied_

_He pulled her closer to him. __"That's **BULLSHIT CHRISSY**. And you know it. That's what the others told me too."_

_"W..what others?"_

_"The other two that you and Phoebe used to hang with, I told you already."_

_"Honest I haven't seen her."_

_"To bad for you then." He pulled out a needle and stuck it in her arms, injecting the fluid into her. She looked up at him in horror as realization of what was happening struck her. But it was to late as her world went black._

"**CHRISSY! NOOOO**. " Once again Phoebe awoke bolt up right with her body drenched in perspiration.

Piper was quick to pull her sister to her. "It's ok Pheebs I got you."

"He..he killed her Piper."

"Ssshhh sweetie, it's ok. Calm down."

"Oh Piper what am I going to do? She was my best friend."

"I know Pheebs." She rocked her baby sister back and forth trying to get her to calm down.

After several minutes Piper finally managed to get Phoebe to calm down. "What happened Pheebs?" Piper asked. She knew that Phoebe had another premonition and she wanted to get her to talk about it.

Phoebe told Piper about her going to meet up with Chrissy at the historical building as Chrissy was late getting Phoebe. How when she got there the receptionist told her about the person that had OD'd behind the building. Then came the hard part as she told Piper about her running into Darryl and that Darryl had thought it could be her friend that was lying out behind the building.

"So what did you see in your nightmare just now though?" Piper pushed a little

"I saw the murder. I watched it happen as if I was her killer." She broke down again in her sisters arms "Oh Piper it was terrible." Then it hit Phoebe about part of her nightmare. "Oh God, Colin and Steve."

"What?"

Jumping off the couch Phoebe ran to the phone, quickly calling Darryl cell number. "Darryl, its Phoebe."

"Hey Phoebe how you holding up?"

"I've been better Darryl thanx. Hey look I need to know something. Is this the only OD in the last few days/"

"Actually no Phoebe. We also had two last night. Why?"

"Names Darryl. Who were they?" Phoebe asked the question that she was afraid that she already knew that answer to.

"Uh.. hang on a second."

There was silence that to Phoebe seemed like hours.

"Uh here we go. A Colin Jones and a Steve McArthur. Why?"

Phoebe almost dropped the phone and she felt her knees buckle from under her. Luckliy Piper had followed her to the phone and was able to catch her and lower her to the floor gently. Taking the phone from her sister she talked to Darryl. "Darryl. Its Piper."

"Piper hi. Is Phoebe ok?"

"I don't know? What did you just say to her?"

Darryl repeated the names of the two people that had also died from a drug overdose the previous night.

"Oh God."

"What Piper? Look any news that you can give me could help me out here."

"Phoebe went through school with them as well. Ever since kindergarten."

"Piper do you realize what this could mean?"

"I think so Darryl."

"Phoebes life may be in serious danger."

"I know Darryl, I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Piper had finally got Phoebe to settle in on the couch, only because Piper had agreed to stay with her. So that was how Prue had found them that night. Phoebe curled up in Pipers lap fast asleep.

"Piper?" Prue whispered

"Hey Prue." Piper answered her big sister as she looked up at her.

"What's going on?" Prue asked with concern.

Piper filled Prue in on the days events and how she had just got Phoebe back to sleep.

"Oh god Piper that's terrible. Three of her friends, let alone her best friend. Killed like that." she sat on the edge of the coffee table lookiung at her sisters. "You should have called me."

"I tried you were out of range or something. I think she may have had a vision of Chrissy's death Prue."

"Oh god." Prue reached across and brushed her sisters hair from her face. "Oh my sweet baby girl."

"Prue. Darryl thinks that this guy, who ever it is, may come after Phoebe."

"Why?"

"Well look at the signs Prue. Two of her close friends that she has know forever. And now Chrissy."

"Ok so what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Darryl told me that as soon as Phoebe is up to it that she should make a list of enemies that they all knew."

"I don't get it Piper. Even when Abbey was stalking me there was no one on Phoebes list that would know all four of them. I mean they've been friends since before they were all in school."

"I know. I've been thinking the same thing. The best that we can do now is help her through this."

"Ok. Look seeing as she has as pretty good grip on you right now why don't I order in some Chinese food?"

"Good idea."

* * *

The food came and Phoebe had moved from Pipers lap to Prues when she woke up. She didn't say anything to either sister, it hurt too much to think about anything. Her three best friends in the whole world had been murdered and she had no idea who it was or why. All she wanted was to sit in the comfort of her sisters. They had tried to get her to eat but she couldn't. She didn't have the energy to lift the fork, let alone chew anything. At first Prue and Piper insisted that she eat, but when they saw the struggle that she was going through they didn't push it.

Phoebe hadn't told her sisters about her nightmare that she had earlier in the day: The one where she had seen Chrissy's death. How the killer had been looking for her. She was scared and brave all at once. She didn't want to worry them. _'What am I going to do?'_ she thought.

Prue had eventually managed to get her sister to bed and back to sleep. She had not said two words since Prue had been home.

* * *

The next morning came with Phoebe once again waking the Manor in a terrified scream. Bringing her sisters running from their rooms.

"Ok Pheebs we got you it's ok." Piper reassured her baby sister.

"It's not ok Piper. They're gone." Phoebe said crying

"I know baby. I'm sorry."

"Why? Why them? They never hurt anyone in their lives."

"I don't know sweetie. But as soon as Darryl finds out he's gonna let us know." Prue told her.

They sat there trying once again to comfort their baby sister. Finally getting her once again calmed down.

"Do you want some breakfast honey?" Piper asked Phoebe.

"I'm not really hungry Piper." She answered quietly.

"Pheebs you have you eat something." Prue told her.

"I can't Prue." She cried.

"Ok baby. But you're eating lunch." She told her, "You can't skip every meal. You'll get sick."

"Ok." Phoebe finally relented to her big sisters argument.

* * *

Prue and Piper were talking over a cup of coffee when Phoebe finally came downstairs looking like she was going for a jog.

"Hey Pheebs where you off to?" Piper asked her

"I just need to get some air Pipe."

"Uh.. You think that's a good idea honey?" Prue asked her

"Prue I'm not going to let some crazy person run my life."

"Phoebe that may work for you, but I for one do not want to have Darryl show up at our door telling me that you were the next victim of this whacko."

"Prue.." Phoebe started to protest.

"Phoebe no. One of is going with you."

"Fine but I'm leaving here in 5minutes." Phoebe told her as she stormed out of the house. _'Why can't they just leave me be for some me time. I just need to cry on my own sometimes.'_

Phoebe had gone outside to wait for her sister or sisters to join her on her jog. Only she didn't wait the 5 minutes that she had told Prue. She did her warm up and started down the driveway. Heading north she didn't look back.

--- ----

Prue came down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Where's Phoebe?"

"Outside. Prue. I'm not sure if this is a good idea." Piper knew her sister just wanted some time alone to think on whats going on.

"Piper there is some maniac out there, who may I remind you just killed three of her best friends. I don't intend to wait for her to be the fourth."

"I realize that Prue, but I think she just wants some alone time."

"She can have that when Darryl catches this guy." She turned for the back door and went outside. Only to return to the Manor less then two minutes later.

"Change your mind?" Piper asked curiously

"No. She left."

"What do you mean she left?"

"Like I said Piper she's gone."

"So now what?"

"What nothing. I can't stop her. Maybe you were right. She just needs sometime to herself." Prue told her as she headed for the stairs. "I'll yell at her later."

* * *

Phoebe found herself in the park, across the street was Chrissy's house, that Chrissy and her used to go to all the time when they were growing up. She sat on the top of the slide and just watched the house. Thinking that if she waited long enough that her best friend would walk out the door and meet her there as she had so many times before. After sitting there for an hour she realized that her friend was not coming out that day, or any day again. As the rains started to fall she had moved to the swings. Rocking herself back and forth slowly, she never noticed the figure that was approaching her.

"Phoebe?"

Looking up Phoebe could see the lost look on the face in front of her. Chrissy's little brother. "Hey Max."

"I saw you sitting her. I thought I'd come out." He said as he took up the swing next to her.

"Thanx. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing ok. I can't say the same for Mum and Dad though. How about you?"

"I'm not sure yet Max. I miss her." She could feel the tears forming behind her eyes again.

"Yeah so do I." He reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "She loved you like a sister Phoebe, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know." Her tears were getting closer to breaking through and she didn't want to do that in front of Max. "Look Max I gotta run. Have your parents call me regarding anything. I'll be here. And if you need anything at all, you know where to find me."

"Thanx Phoebe."

Pulling Max into a hug she was soon jogging down the street again. The rains started to fall harder pushing Phoebe to run harder and faster. All her memories of her friend were flooding her brain as the rains did the drains. She ran until she couldn't run any more. She found herself on the top of the cliff over looking the bay. The rains still pouring down around her. She was soaked to the core but she didn't care as she fell to her knees crying once again for her lost friend.

She had stopped for a coffee at her usual spot. She had thought it tasted funny but didn't think any more of it.

It was getting dark and she wanted to get home before it got totally dark, for she knew that her sisters, Prue in particular, were going to be mad at her for leaving like she did. She didn't care. She just needed to get out and run.

* * *

"Where the hell is she Piper?"

"I don't know Prue. I called Chrissy's parents. Max said that he was with her in the park for awhile, but then she ran off."

"I don't like this. It's getting dark."

"I know Prue but I'm sure she'll be ok." Piper reassured her big sister, as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Worried herself about her little sister.

--- ----

They sat on the couch waiting for Phoebe to return. They hadn't been sitting there 5 minutes when they heard the back door open and close. Prue practically leaped from the couch with Piper right behind her.

"Phoebe?" she called out before reaching the kitchen.

Getting no answer Prue and Piper entered the kitchen on the defensive thinkgin demon, until they saw there baby sister standing in the back entrance leaning against the wall for support trying to get her runners off.

"Phoebe what the hell were you thinking? I thought we agreed that one of us was going with you." Prue told her sternly.

Phoebe didn't even look up to her sister. She couldn't. She was wet, cold and hurt. Hurt inside so much she didn't have the strength to fight with Prue. Piper was the first to notice Phoebes condition.

"Pheebs are you ok?" She asked gently

A-choo. "I'll be ok Piper thanx." as she gripped the edge of her shurt and wrung out the water in the kitchen sink.

"Phoebe that did not sound ok." Prue told her. "You do not sound ok." Just the thought that her sister may be sick Prue turned on her motherly instinct.

They had managed to get her upstairs without too much of a fight and into a warm bath. After she had warmed up she got out and changed into her PJ's. Making her way to bed she was surprised to find Prue and Piper waiting for her in her room.

_'Oh, oh here it comes.'_ She thought. She just looked at them and crawled into her bed. Settling down she balled herself up to get warn.

"Phoebe I just want to let you know that we are here for you. What you did was stupid, but I'm not going to dwell on it. I just want to let you know that if you ever want to discuss this or anything that I'm here for you. I love you Phoebe." Prue told her as she tucked the tops of the sheets around Phoebe,

"Same with me Pheebs. Please don't scare us like that again."

"I'm sorry. I just needed some time to clear my head." she aplogiezed to both her sisters, "I saw Max." The later she almost whispered

"We know. We thought you might have gone there so we called." Prue told her.

"Oh."

"Get some sleep Phoebe. We'll be right her." Piper told her as she kissed her sister good night.

A few hours later the phone rang,

"Halliwell residence."

"Piper. Its Darryl."

"We may have a lead on this."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, do you guys know or more specifically does Phoebe know a guys by the name Ryan McNeill?"

"I'm not sure. It sounds familiar I just can't place it. Why?"

"Well he was in your class in high school. I thought you might know him. He was sent to prison in his last year of school."

"Oh god. I do remember him. He dated Phoebe for almost two years." Piper said as she rememberd the bad boy in high school.

"Then we may have found our connection. Rumour on the street is he's back in town."

"Darryl what does this have to do with Phoebe?"

"Well as you said she dated him. Rumour has it that Ryan vowed revenge on his girlfriend that ratted him out."

"And you think its Phoebe?"

"I don't, but apparently he does."


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you do it?"

"Yeah I did it. When she sleeps tonight nothing will wake her up. She's out for at least 12 hrs with that stuff."

"Good. I'll show her not to cross me."

* * *

The Manor was silent that night. Prue and Piper had checked in on Phoebe before they too turned in for the night.

Picking the lock, they quietly made their way through the house careful not to disturb anything. Making their way up the stairs they stopped as one let out a squeak. Pausing long enough as they realized that it had not woken anyone, they then continued up. Checking each room the finally found the one they wanted. Sitting on the edge of the bed he gently brushed his hand along her face.

"Oh you are still beautiful after all these years. But you crossed the line that we had, and now you'll pay." Making his way to the bottom of the bed he carefully pulled back the covers. "Oh yes, you are still beautiful."

He gently lifted her foot as his partner handed him a needle.

"This won't wake her will it?" A bit afraid of getting caught, for he didn't want to deal with her sisters.

"No if what you gave her earlier is working right she won't feel a thing." Looking up at his partner with a sly smile. "Until tomorrow that is."  
"Yeah, until tomorrow."

Injecting a small amount of liquid in through her foot he gently placed it back on the bed and covered her up again. They then made their way back out of the Manor.

Walking down the road to their car he turned to his partner. "So that went rather well."

"Yeah almost to well. What was in that?"

"Oh just a little something to let her know that I'm still in her life. Soon she'll come looking for more and me. And after a while I'll just stop giving it to her. Then she too will know what it's like being locked up and going through that hell they call withdrawal."

"Oh I can't wait to see that."

"Well make sure you're around at the time. Because if all goes right. She'll do anything to get another hit."

His partner looked at him with understanding. As they got in their car and drove off.

* * *

The next Morning Prue came downstairs after checking on Phoebe.

"Morning Piper."

"Morning Prue. You check on Phoebe too?"

"Yeah, you?" Prue asked already knowing the answer

"Yep. Out like a light."

"Yeah well I think all this murder stuff is starting to hit a little closer to home then she could have wished for."

"Yeah. Hey were you up last night?"

"No. I was actually going to ask you the same thing. Why?"

"Nothing really I just thought I heard something that's all."

They sat and ate their breakfast and waited for Phoebe to get up. After about two hours they were starting to worry about their baby sister. Sure she was always the one to sleep in, but not like this. Just as they were going to go check on her she came around the corner.

"Hey Pheebs. How you feeling this Morning?" Prue asked with her usual concern

"Like I've been hit by a truck." Phoebe mumbled back to her big sister.

Prue and Pier shared a look and Piper got up from her chair and raised her hand to Phoebes forehead.

"Well you don't have a fever thank God. After your little jog in the rain I'm some what surprised at that."

Phoebe just pulled away, grabbed a cup of coffee and headed for the living room.

"Ok that went well." Piper said to Prue who was watching Phoebe leave the room. "Yo. Prue."

"Oh sorry Piper what did you say?"

"I said that went well. Phoebe is she acting weird or is just me?"

"No she's different I just can't put my finger on it. Maybe it's this whole thing with Chrissy's death."

"Yeah you're probably right. Look I gotta go down to P3. I'll see you later right?"

"Yeah right."

That afternoon Phoebe had skipped her classes. After what happened to Chrissy she just couldn't seem to function anymore. She sat in her room and flipped through an old photo album that the two of them had put together years ago. "Why Chrissy? Why did you have to die like that?"

She flopped back onto her bed and drifted in and out of sleep. "Augh I gotta get out of here." She said to nobody. Getting off her bed she was quickly out of the Manor and down the street.

She didn't know where she was going. She just had to get out of the house. Walking through the streets she had no real destination. Just walk she kept telling herself. She once again found herself at her favorite coffeehouse. Going inside she immediately spotted one of the waitresses.

"Usual Phoebe?"

"That would be great Jennifer"

She was soon sipping on her favorite Latte. Once again her mind wandered to her friend that she had lost. She starred into her latte. _'What is the matter with me?'_ she thought. _I have absolutely no energy today._ She noticed a figure standing next to her but she didn't look up. She figured it was Jennifer.

"Phoebe."

Looking up into the young face of her best friend's baby brother. "Hi Max."

"Hey if you don't mind me saying so, but you look like crap."

Laughing a little, "Why thank you Max. I don't think a guy has ever told me that before."

"Phoebe I'm sorry."

"No, look it's ok. I feel like I look I guess. How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing ok I guess. I was hoping I would find you here actually. Chrissy told me this was were you two would hang out after classes."

Starring down at her latte, "Yeah they make the best lattes in town."

"Um, the service is on Friday. We would really like it if you could say something. You probably knew her better then any of us."

"Oh Max I don't think I could."

"Phoebe she would be honour if you did. And I know it would mean a lot to Mum and Dad."

"Ok I'll think about it ok?"

"Hey that's all we can ask. Take care of yourself Phoebe."

He got up and walked away. Phoebe was not that far behind him as she finished her drink and headed for home. Walking into the Manor she spotted Prue on the couch. _'I can't deal with this right now.'_ She made her way to the stairs but not quiet fast enough.

"Phoebe. Where have you been?" Prue asked her as she got off the couch

"I went out. I needed some air."

"I thought we agreed until we find out about your premonition that you weren't to go out at night alone."

"I didn't go out at night alone. I came home at night alone." She turned and walked up the stairs leaving Prue stunned at the bottom.

Prue watched as her baby sister just turned and walked away. _'What the hell was that remark?'_ she thought. Finding her voice and her leg muscles Prue went after Phoebe. "Phoebe what the hell is your problem? Look I know that you're hurting right now and you don't want to deal with Chrissy's death but where the hell do you get off talking to me like that?" Prue asked her sister as she entered Phoebes room.

"Look Prue I don't wanna talk about it right now. I'm tired and I don't feel very well. I'm sorry."

Prues motherly instincts kicked in as soon as Phoebe said she didn't feel very well. "Oh Pheebs I'm sorry. Why didn't you say something?"

Phoebe just shrugged her shoulders.

Prue placed her hand on her sisters' forehead. "Well you don't seem to have a fever. Where does it hurt?"

"I'm not sure. I just feel cold."

"Ok honey hang on I'll get you some more blankets." Prue said as she got off the bed and left the room. Only to come back a few minutes later with a few more blankets for her sister. Bundling her up in her bed she sat there with her until she was sure that Phoebe would be ok.

"That better honey?"

"Yeah a bit. Thanx Prue."

"Hey it's all part of the job description of the big sister. Didn't you know that we come with hand books?" she laughed at Phoebe.

"Kinda like the one I came with?" Phoebe laughed back.

"Yeah except where yours says to cause your older sisters grief and trouble. Mine says you will take what the youngest dishes out to you and you will help her fix it."

"I think I like that chapter." Phoebe said quietly.

"Whose book? Yours or mine/" Prue asked with raised eyebrows.

"Both." Phoebe told her with a mischievous grin.

"Oh you. Get some rest ok sweetie?" Kissing Phoebe on the top of the head she exited her sisters' room. Pulling the door quietly shut behind her.

She made her way down stairs trying to piece together the pieces that she was getting on her baby sister. What is going on with her lately? She wondered to herself.

"Hey Prue there you are? Where's Pheebs?"

"Hey Piper. I just tucked her in. She wasn't feeling very well."

"Is she ok?" Piper asked, now with concern for her sister.

"She should be. I can't figure it though. She doesn't have a fever and yet she says that she's cold. I could almost see her shaking."

"Well maybe it's just the start of something."

"Yeah maybe. It's. I'm not sure Piper. Something seems off a bit that's all."

"You just worry to much about her that's all. She'll be bouncing again in no time. Truth be known, it's probably all this Chrissy stuff. I mean to see your best friend like that in some alley, and then to find out that the same thing also happened to two other friends the night before. Hey that would make anyone a bit under the weather."

"You're probably right Piper. Look I got some pictures to develop. You going to P3 tonight?"

"Yeah but just for a bit. I don't wanna be gone to long."

"And you call me the worrisome sister." Prue told her jokingly

"Yeah well she is our little angel isn't she?"

"Yes Piper she is. I'll see you later."

Prue was finally done her pictures at about 1am. She had checked on Phoebe a few times during the night but her baby sister was out cold. She had just got to bed when she heard something go past her bedroom door towards her sisters'. Getting up quietly to see what, or who, it was that would be creeping around the Manor at that hour. She knew that Piper was not due home yet for at least another hour or more. And she knew it wasn't Phoebe; She had checked on her not ten minutes ago, before she went to bed, and she was sound asleep. She slowly opened her door ready to throw whoever might be there.

Spotting the man about to enter Phoebes room Prue reacted on pure instinct. She threw him away from the door and towards the steps.


	5. Chapter 5

"Prue wait." He held his hands in front of him as if that would help in his defense.

"Cole?"

"Hey."

"What the hell are you doing creeping around our house at this hour? You're luckY I didn't throw you down the stairs. How the hell would I explain that to Phoebe? Oh geesorry Pheebs I threow your demon boyfriend down the stairs."

"Prue I'm sorry I thought you were asleep. I didn't want to startle you."

"Cole if you don't know by now anything to do with my sisters, especially Phoebe, will startle me. Now what the hell are you doing here?"

"I heard about Phoebes friend Chrissy. I just wanted to be here for her."

"You're risking a lot coming here." she said sympathetically, knowing he was hiding from the Source

"I know. But if you don't know by now Prue I love your sister as much as you do."

"Touché."

"So how is she?"

"Not good Cole. She's taking it pretty hard actually."

"Do you mind if I sit with her a bit? I'm not sure how long I can stay though."

"No go ahead."

"Thanx. G'night Prue."

"Night Cole."

She headed back to bed thinking of her baby sister.

* * *

Piper came home about an hour after the Cole incident and checked on her sisters. Prue was sleeping sound and she found Phoebe curled up in Cole's arms.

"Hey Cole."

"Hey Piper."

"How's she doing?"

"Sleeping like a baby. How was the club?"

"Busy. You staying long?"

"No. I risk the chance of getting caught."

"Oh. Well G'night."

"Night Piper. And Piper."

"Yeah."

"Can you let her know that I was here for her, if I'm not here in the morning?"

Looking at Cole intensely, "Yeah Cole I will."

"Thanx."

Piper closed the door and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning was much the same as the one before. Prue and Piper having breakfast waiting for Phoebe.

"So when did Cole get here last night?" Piper asked

"About 1am. I almost threw him down the stairs." Prue had to smile slightly at the thought. sure she was getting along more with Cole now that he was proving himself to fight the good fight. But she had to smile at tossing her once enemy down the stairs.

"Excuse me?"

Prue proceeded to tell Piper about the night before.

"Well that'll teach him to sneak around a house full of witches."

"Yes it will. Is he still here?" Prue asked

"Well he wasn't this morning when I peaked in on her."

"I wonder how much longer he's gonna keep running like that?"

"I don't know Prue. But now that you've graduated him to innocent status maybe we can help him out a bit more."

"Yeah well after we see about Phoebe."

"What about Phoebe?"

"Hey Sunshine. You feeling any better?" Prue asked her baby sister as she entered the kitchen

"I little but nothing to get worked up over." Phoebe snapped back

Prue pulled Phoebe on to her lap and Phoebe just rested her head on her sisters' chest under her chin.

"Well Pheebes you don't seem to have a temperature but you do feel kinda cold and clammy. Maybe you should just spend the day in bed."

Getting off her sisters' lap, "I'm fine Prue really."

"Phoebe are you sure? You don't look to hot actually." Piper told her trying to get her not to go to College.

"Would you two stop mothering me. I'm fine. Just leave me alone." Phoebe hollered at her sisters as she stormed out of the room.

"Ok Piper now I am worried. She is not well. You should have felt her shaking in my arms. And she is clammy like. I don't know, like someone with a fever only she hasn't got one."

"Well Prue if she keeps pushing us away, what are we suppose to do?"

"I don't know Piper. I don't know." Prue tunred and looked to where Phoebe had just left the room.

* * *

Phoebe left the Manor and headed for school. Unbeknownst to her she was being followed the whole way there.

"Did you do it?"

"Yeah same as we did last night. I almost got caught though. It would seem that her boyfriend was spending the night."

"What? What happened?"

"Well when I first went to her room she was curled up with this guy. I turned to leave thinking that this was not going to happen tonight. I left the room and closed the door. Just as I did thought I heard him say _'oh shit'_. I opened the door again and he was gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"I mean gone. He was there one minute and gone the next."

"So then what?"

"I figured what the hell. So I went back into her room and did exactly what you showed me last night."

"Good. Soon Phoebe, very soon Phoebe."

* * *

_'Why can't they ever just let me alone'_ Phoebe thought as she rode her bike to school. _'No, they can never come to terms with the fact that I'm a big girl now and can look after myself.' _But deep down Phoebe was having another conflict. Only this one was with herself. _'What is wrong with me? I never snap at them like that. And why do I fell so tired half way through the day? It doesn't make sense.'_

As she chained up her bike she started to head into the school for her early morning class. Half way through she just wasn't able to follow, it was like she felt in a daze or something. As class got out she wandered over to one of the benches on the grounds.

"Hey Phoebe."

Looking up "Hey Ron. What's up?" Phoebe asked Ron. She had known him as well since high school only then they weren't that close. In fact he used to run with Ryan.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. You seemed a little spun in there today."

"Just lost in thoughts I guess."

"Yeah. Hey I'm sorry about Chrissy. I know you two were pretty close, ever since high school."

"Yeah. Like sisters."

"Hey if you need anything let me know hey."

"I will, Ron thanx." She looked at the ground and then back up again. "Hey Ron do you remember Ryan from school?"

"How could I forget, he nearly ruined my life, and a chance to get in to law school. Why? I thought after you dumped him in school. I believe you said _he could rot in hell_."

"I did didn't I. No I was just thinking about those days. Every since Chrissy you know?"

"Yeah, I do. But why him?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it was because she was killed by a drug overdose. You heard about Colin and Steve?"

"Yeah I did. Phoebe if he's around I suggest you steer clear of him. He always fingered you as the snitch you know?"

"Yeah I know. I can look after myself."

"If you don't mind me saying so Phoebe. Right now I think that you are pretty vulnerable. You look like crap."

"Thanx Ron. You always could make a girl feel good about herself. I gotta run. See you later?"

"Take care Phoebe."

Ron watched her go. Thinking to himself _'If I didn't know any better I would say you were high Phoebe Halliwell.'_ He let the thought go as he know Phoebe and he knew that she didn't do drugs, especially after what happened at that party when they were in school. _'Even now Prue would kick your ass.'_ So he just let it go.

* * *

It continued for a week. Ever night Phoebe would have a visitor injecting more drugs into her system and every day her sisters would get more and more worried about what was going on. The funeral for her best friend came and went. Phoebe went but she couldn't say anything. She kept fighting her own emotions. She was angry that her sisters kept hounding her about her health, but she also knew that something was not right. She started to piece thing together but it didn't make any sense to her. She wanted to talk to her sisters but she didn't know how to approach them any more. The last time they talked it was more of a heated argument then anything. With her storming out of the house so loud that she almost broke the glass on the front door. She felt sick, confused and angry, and she didn't know why.

"Prue this is gone to far. What is her problem?"

"I don't know Piper but we're going to find out, tonight."

"What are you going to do?" Piper said with worry. She didn't want to push Phoebe even farther away then she already was.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Prue."

"Piper it will be ok. We have to figure out what's wrong or we're all dead. If a demon or whatever attacks when she is like this who's to say how she will react."

"I'm scarred Prue. I can't lose her again. What if she runs off to New York again?"

"She won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because we won't let her." Prue said with determination that she wasn't sure that she felt.

* * *

Later that night at P3 Prue and Piper were siting in their alcove that they along with their youngest sister shared every night. Only tonight there was someone missing.

"Where the hell is she?"

"Prue relax, she'll be here."

"Piper maybe you were right. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea."

"Prue she'll be here. Don't worry so much. She loves us and she knows that we love her. She'll come."

"I wouldn't bet on it ladies."

Prue and Piper looked up.

"I'm sorry do we know you?" Prue asked.

"Well probably not now but you used to. Ron, Ron Palmer. From high school. I was a year behind Piper in school."

"Oh, that Ron Palmer." Piper said.

"Wait a minute. Didn't you use to run with those druggies that wanted to hurt Phoebe?" Prue asked getting her defenses up.

"That would be the same one. But I've changed trust me. That little rebel stint of mine almost cost me law school."

"So what can we do for you Ron?" Prue asked

"It's about Phoebe. I see her every now and again at campus. I have a bad feeling that she's mixed up in drugs."

Prue and Piper just starred at him like he was nuts.

"Are you insane? Phoebe would _**NEVER**_ get involved in that!" Prue told him

"Maybe not willingly. But I see her all the time at school. She has all the symptoms. Believe me, I've been there, I know."

"So you're trying to tell us our sister is a drug addict?" Piper asked with confusion.

"Possibly, yeah."

"So you said that she wasn't coming by. Where the hell is she then?" Prue asked

"That part I don't know. I just know that if you sit here and wait for here and you told her to come than there is a very good chance that she will rebel and just not show up."

"Great. Now what Prue?"

"We go find her and get this mess sorted out." Prue said as she got off the couch and headed for the door. "Thanx Ron." Piper said as she followed Prue out.

* * *

"She's about over the top man are we going to so this or what?"

"Yeah relax. We're going now. She's had enough that one more and then we hold back. Only this time she'll be confined to what I had to go through. Let's go before her sisters get home."

They got out of the car and walked up to the Manor ringing the bell.

"What the hell are you ringing for?"

"Because I just came to town and wanted to see my old girlfriend. After all years in and out of prison have reformed me. Now get over there so she doesn't see you right away."

Ringing the bell again they heard Phoebe call out to them.

"Relax already I'm coming." Opening the door, "What?"

"Phoebe?"

"That would be me. Now what the hell do you want?"

"Hey I just popped in to say hi. Don't you remember me?"

Looking up to him she could recall his features but his name just escaped her. Then just as suddenly it hit her. As hard as he had her once. "Ryan?"

"Yeah baby. How are you?"

"Wh..what are you doing here?"

"I just got back into town thought maybe we could get a coffee or something. Look Phoebe I know that you probably still think me a jerk. But I loved you and I couldn't stand seeing you with other guys. I was an idiot to let those drugs get in between us. I'm clean, I swear. What do you say? One cup of coffee couldn't hurt now could it?"

She just looked at him. Still as handsome as when we were in school she thought. "Uh. Yeah one cup won't hurt us. Let me just grab my coat." She turned back into the house and grabbed her coat off the rack and went out the door with Ryan.

As soon as she was at the bottom of the steps, Ryan's accomplice was right behind them. Grabbing Phoebe from behind he quickly put his other hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. She looked up at Ryan who stood there with a needle in his hands. _It was just like my premonition_ she thought.

"This is for old times Phoebe." He took her arm and injected the liquid into her system. Struggling to break free it was no use, they were too strong. So she did the only thing she could think of. Grabbing her necklace that her sisters had given her, she pulled it off and let it fall to the ground. At the same time her world started to spin as she slowly lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

"Prue she's not here. We've checked the whole Manor." Piper practically yelled at her oldest sister

"Piper I realize that. Don't yell at me." Prue yelled back

"Ok so we both need to stop yelling at each other and figure out where she is." Piper said a bit calmer

"Piper I'm sorry." Prue said as she pulled Piper into a hug

"What is happening with us? All of us. Ever since Chrissy died we've all been on edge and almost ready to kill each other."

"I hate to say it Piper but I think it stems back to whatever is going on with Phoebe."

Pulling away from Prue Piper is a bit shocked at what her sister had just said. "So what? You think this is Phoebes fault?" Piper said getting angry again.

"Yes and No Piper. Think about it. If what Ron said is true, then yes it is her fault. But deep inside me I don't think she is doing this willingly."

"Oh so now she's taking drugs and she doesn't know about it. That's crap Prue and you know it."

"Do I Piper? You never saw her that night I had to take her to the hospital. She told me then that she would never and I mean _**NEVER**_. Take any drugs again. Think about it. Ever since then she will only take any kind of medication if we force it down her. Even something as simple as a Tylenol"

"Ok so she made you a promise years ago. With all the stress she's been under from school and demon fighting don't you think that maybe she could have gone back on that promise?"

"Ok Piper what's going on here. Have we switched roles or something? Usually I'm the one blaming her and you're the one sticking up for her."

"I don't know Prue. I just find it hard to believe that she doesn't know. So you think someone is doing this unbeknownst to her?"

"Possibly. Darryl did say that Ryan was back in town." Prue suggested

"So you think it maybe him?" Piper asked

"Who else? After all we both know that he blames Phoebe for him getting arrested all those years ago."

"Yeah but to carry a grudge for almost 12yrs. Even that's pushing it." Piper said with hesitation

"For a drug dealer maybe not."

"Ok so all this talk has not helped us find Phoebe,"

"Let's try scrying." Prue suggested

"Ok I'll meet you in the attic." Piper told her.

* * *

Phoebe woke up and the room seemed to spin on it's own. "Whoa what the hell?" She said to nobody. Or at least that was what she thought.

"Hello Phoebe."

"Ryan? What the hell do you want?"

"Revenge my sweet." He said as he started to walk towards her.

Phoebe tried to back away but she couldn't get her balance; stumbled and fell.

"Now Phoebe. You see I have you right where I want you. You are almost as high as a kite. And I intend to let you fall like one."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you did it to me!" he yelled back at her.

"I..I didn't do anything."

"Oh that's right, play innocent. Who else would've turned me in to the cops?"

"Ryan I swear it wasn't me. When I broke up with you I wanted **_NOTHING_** more to do with that world of yours. And that included snitching. Maybe it was one of your cronies?"

"Nice try Pheebs. All my guys were loyal to me."

"So what you drug me to get even? This is insane Ryan."

"Oh I don't think so kiddo. You have no idea what it's like to have to go day after day in the pain that I did. Having guys kick the crap out of you because you weren't strong enough at the time to defend yourself. After a day or two Phoebe you'll wish I killed you like I did Chrissy."

Phoebe just looked at him in shock, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Y…You k.kki..killed h..her?"

"Yeah and she knew exactly who and why. I made sure of that. I was thinking of taking out one of your sisters. But then I thought back to school. It was her that came between us. The same for Colin and Steve. They all conspired to have you break up with me. Telling you tales that I was no good for you. And I also know that it was Chrissy that warned you about me having my boys keeping an eye on you."

Phoebe was to shocked to say anything. Here was her ex-boyfriend confessing to the murder of her best friend and two other very dear friends and there was nothing that she could do about it. "So now what?" she asked quietly

"Well first I let you slid a bit further down in the pain field as I used to call it. Then I give you a small pick me up. I keep doing that until you realize that the only thing that will make your pain go away is what I have to offer you. And soon you will be begging me to give you some. How far you take that begging is up to you. But I do know some boys that would love for you to _REALLY _beg, if you catch my meaning Phoebe. Now you and I may have had something special at one point, but I kinda promised the boys there. I'm sure you'll understand." Saying the last bit with a sly smile.

"You bastard." She said

"Yeah well you've called me worse as I seem to recall." He turned to leave the room but he seemed to change his mind. Turning around to face her. "Hey Robbie. Can you come here a minute?"

Opening the door to the small room the Phoebe was now occupying. "Yeah Ryan?"

"What do you say we give Pheebs here her first treat? I think she has had enough time to fall a bit. And besides the quicker we get this started the sooner she will be begging you to help her."

"Well in that case I would love to help you out." He walked towards Phoebe and grabbed her in his arms.

Phoebe tried to squirm away but the drugs that they had given her before were still in her system and she couldn't get away.

"Now Phoebe just let this happen naturally. You used to." Ryan told her as he brought the needle to her arms and once again injecting her full of the liquid that it contained.

"_**NNOOOO!"**_ she yelled out as the drug started to slowly take effect.

"Soon Phoebe you'll be begging me to give you some of that." Robbie whispered in her ear as he took a little nibble of it while he whispered. "You know Phoebe I was always jealous of Ryan with you. Looks like now I'll get my wish after all. And better yet it will be you coming to me willingly." He let her go and she slowly bent down to the floor.

"Until next time Phoebe." Ryan told her quietly as he bent down and took a kiss from her.

She spit it back when he broke away. He turned and slapped her backhand. "Soon Phoebe you won't be so full of that fire that I loved about you."

They left her there in her drug-induced state just starring at the ceiling.

* * *

"Prue have you got everything?" Piper asked concerned

"Yeah give me sec will ya?" Prue walked into the attic with the map of San Francisco. "Ok let's find our baby sister."

"Ok then." Piper said as she had the map spread out in the attic. "This had better work." She said

"It will Piper. It has too." Prue told her

They held the crystal above the map of the city and waited for it to find their sister. Slowly it turned and twisted across the map going to several corers but slowly leaning towards the north west section of the city. Suddenly it turned and landed just on the outskirts of the city. On the northwest corner towards Oakland.

"Looks like we found her." Piper said worriedly

"Yeah, but that is not a very good neighbourhood." Prue said.

"Yeah well if it's Ryan then what do you expect? It's just a matter of finding where they are."

"Ok I call Darryl and see if he knows of any old haunts that Ryan used to have around there."

"Ok. I'll meet you by the car."

Both Prue and Piper headed in different direction once they hit the bottom of the stairs. Both concerned for their baby sister.

"Ok Piper Darryl said he will meet us at the warehouse that they are pretty sure that Ryan still owns."

"What do you mean exactly when you say they think he still owns?"

"Well he had a warehouse a few years back that they suspected him of dealing drugs from. And possibly making."

"And they did nothing about it?"

"Piper it takes more then suspicion to bust someone you and I both know that."

"I know Prue. I'm just worried about Phoebe."

"I know Pipe. So am I. Now let's go get her back."

They drove off not knowing what to expect from their sister or anything else for that matter.

* * *

The sun was just starting to creep over the mountains that lay to the east of the Bay City. Casting it's morning shadow on all that stirred in the early hours. Down near the docks cast the early shadows of two sisters who desperately wanted to get the third back. For the amount of time that it took to find out where in their large city that she could be and then getting there was starting to take its toll on the two that waited. Not to mention what the time was doing to those inside the warehouse.

"Prue how much longer are we going to wait for Darryl?"

"About two seconds. Look." Prue pointed to the cars coming down the road

"Thank God. I was ready to go in there and start busting some serious ass."

Prue looked over at Piper and chuckled to herself. Piper was never one for any types of violence, but when it came to their baby sister all rules tended to go out the window.


	7. The End

"Well boys what do you say we go check on our girl?" Ryan told them

"No arguments from me Ryan." Robbie told them.

They walked into one of the holding rooms that held Phoebe and to their surprise she wasn't around anywhere.

"Where the hell is she?"

"She can't be far man. We've been sitting outside that door for over two hours."

Grabbing Robbie by the front of the shirt, "Do you see her anywhere man? No I didn't think so." Shoving him away. "_**FIND HER! NOW!"**_ he shouted to everyone.

High above them Phoebe had managed to climb up some crates to an open window. She had heard them come in the room and crouched down for fear of getting caught. As they started to look around the room Ryan looked up at the open window.

"_**SHIT!**_ The window's open, start looking outside. There's a bonus for the guy that finds her first. And one of those bonus's being he gets first crack at her."

As the guys started to head outside Robbie stayed just outside the door. He had a feeling that Phoebe was still in the room. And that she would do one of two things once they all left. She would continue her original plan and head out the window, or she would come down and try for the door. He was hoping that she would pick the later.

Phoebe saw them all leave the warehouse room. She knew that they would now be searching for her outside and especially on the roof. After all once she got out the window where would she go? So she did they only thing she thought of. She started back down the boxes that she had stacked up.

As she stepped closer to the door she hesitated as she grabbed the door handle. Suddenly her world went black and white. _'Oh great time for a premonition.'_ she thought. _She could see Robbie as he leered down at her. He raped her as Ryan and the rest of them just watched. Suddenly Ryan held up a needle that was completely full of a drug._

_"Time for an eternal sleep Phoebe. It was fun while it lasted." He bent down and injected the whole needle into Phoebe's arm. There was enough there that would eventually kill her from an overdose._

She pulled her hand back from the door and let out the air that she usually held when she was pulled into a vision. Especially one that was so violent.

At that instant Robbie fling open the door. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Looks like a little drug addict if I ever saw one. What do you say Phoebe? Should we just get this over with now, or should we wait until you've had a bit more of Ryan's medicine." He was walking towards her the whole time, as she slowly backed up.

There were not many places that she could go. In a sense she was trapped. And she knew what would soon happen.

"Robbie get out here..Well what have you found?"

"Oh just a Rat Ryan. Don't worry I know just what to do with Rats."

"Well then don't let me stop you." Ryan told him with a smile.

* * *

Prue and Piper waited as they saw the police cars gather around the corner from the warehouse that Ryan owned and that they hoped where they would find Phoebe.

"Prue, Piper. Look this is what's gonna happen. First I want you both to stay here. This is _NOT_ demon related and I don't want you or Phoebe to get hurt. Second if anyone out there sees you using your powers god only knows what will happen."

"Hey Morris something's going down over there." One of the cops yelled out to him

Turning briefly to the girls, "Stay put. I mean it." He turned and headed in the direction of the other officers.

"Prue." Piper didn't need to finish her sentence her big sister was thinking the same thing.

"I know Piper so am I." She wrapped her arms around her middle sister as they both prayed for their younger one.

"What's going on?" Darryl asked the other officer that had hollered over to him.

"I'm not sure but it looks like they are looking for something or someone." He said

"Phoebe." Darryl said quietly to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Look we know they may have a hostage in there. I don't want any unnecessary actions taken."

"You got it Morris." As he waved to his crew to take up position along the building.

--- ----

What seemed like and eternity to Prue and Piper the police soon had all the members of the gang rounded up as they were out searching for Phoebe. The only ones that were missing were Robbie, Ryan and Phoebe.

The police set up their raid to the rest of the warehouse and with caution made their presence known to anyone who was left inside.

--- ----

"Well thank you Ryan I think I will." Robbie told him as he continued to look at Phoebe.

She had tried to back further away, but was soon out of options. "No, please don't." She begged them. she know what was coming next.

"Oh I love it when they beg." Robbie had reached her and was just about to grab hold of her when they heard the doors crash open.

"What the hell?" Robbie said as he spun around to face the barrels of about ten cops.

Ryan on the other hand had the smarts to pull Phoebe towards him and stood behind her, with the needle in his hand at her neck.

"Give it up McNeill. Let her go."

"Not a chance. She's my ticket out of here."

"Not this time Ryan." Phoebe said as she found a hidden strength in her. Quickly grabbing his hand away from her she flipped him over her shoulder.

Looking up he was staring into the barrel of two police guns. Knowing he was caught he dropped the needle and surrendered to the officers.

Phoebe just slid to the ground as she began to cry for reasons that only she knew. Her pain from the drugs was so intense that she was actually looking at the needle that Ryan had dropped. She knew that just a little of the drug would make her feel better. She continued to look at it as Darryl came into the warehouse.

"Phoebe? Don't." Darryl saw her looking at the needle on the ground, and he knew that look. The look of a addict that would do anything for a fix.

She looked up to Darryl and then she seemed to look past him. He turned to see what she was looking at. Somehow though he already knew.

Her sisters walked into the warehouse and stopped dead when they saw their baby sister.

She looked at them with lost eyes. Then she held out her arms to them and they ran to here willingly.

"Oh Pheebs." They both sat down next to her and the three of them just hugged each other never wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok Pheebs. You didn't know what was going on."

"I love you."

"Love you too sweetie." They both replied.

The next few days were very tough for Phoebe. They had taking here home and decided to help her go through her withdrawal process at home. For the first couple of days she would either be screaming and yelling at her sisters or on the couch shaking like an earthquake of 3.6. after that she seemed to go into herself. She would lie on the couch and just shake. Very much like she had the first few days only without the screaming. Prue and Piper had to hide all the medicines and drugs that were in the house for fear that she would find them.

But after almost a week they seemed to have their old Phoebe back.

"Phoebe? You awake?" Prue asked as she carefully entered her sisters room.

"Yeah." She replied quietly

"You ok?"

"I'm not sure."

"Phoebe none of this was your fault. Ryan was the one that did this to you."

"I know I was just thinking about Chrissy. It was because of my relationship with Ryan in the first place that got her killed. And secondly, it was because of him that I couldn't say anything at her funeral."

"Phoebe it was not your fault that he killed her."

"Prue? Will you do something for me"

"Anything baby. What is it?"

"Will you take me to the graveyard?"

Prue realizing what Phoebe was asking, just nodded. "Come on."

Walking through the graveyard Prue and Piper let Phoebe go on her own to where her best friend now lay.

Sitting on the grass in front of her fresh grave Phoebe let the tears run down her face. "Oh Chrissy. You were always there when I couldn't talk to my sisters. We shared everything together. Now that you're gone what am I going to do? You were more then a best friend, you were like another sister to me. I'll miss you my friend."

"Phoebe. You were all that and more to me too. Only you were like the sister I never had." Chrissy appeared in front of Phoebe.

"Chrissy?"

"Yes Phoebe. You will carry on. It will be tough, but realized that your sisters are always there for you. As I was."

"I miss you Chrissy."

"And I you my friend. I have to go now. I love you Phoebe Halliwell. And don't ever forget that."

"I won't. I love You Chrissy."

And with that she was gone.

Her sisters came behind her and each sat down. Placing an arm around her shoulder they just held each other.

"I love you both so much. Thank you for helping me through that." Phoebe said quietly.

"And we love you Phoebe."


End file.
